Love Like Oxygen
by dandelion dreamless
Summary: Untungnya dilahirkan sebagai anak kembar adalah bisa saling mengerti perasaan masing-masing. Cinta mereka lebih dari sekedar saudara. Cinta mereka seperti oksigen, yang dibutuhkan dan tidak bisa dikeluarkan.


Love Like Oxygen

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto for sure!

M-rated for lems, not for teens under 17, twincest (gadungan), typos, misstypes, AU, some OOCness maybe, etc

Go for NaruSaku!

Inspired by: SHINee's song "Love Like Oxygen", and a little from JYJ's song "Be My Girl" ^^, (lebih enak sambil dengerin lagunya)

...

...

Memasuki jam makan malam, terdengar suara mobil dari arah luar. Segera saja wanita dewasa dengan rambut merah yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam melejit ke luar, membukakan gerbang untuk suaminya tercinta yang baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Tumben, Minato-kun... biasanya sebelum jam lima kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kushina sambil membantu Minato melepas jas kerjanya setelah keluar dari mobil. Pria berusia sekitar 35 tahunan tersebut terlihat lelah. Ia baru saja melayani klien dari perusahaan asing, dan itu ternyata memakan waktu yang lebih banyak dari dugaannya semula.

"Ada klien dari perusahaan asing, Kushina-chan. Haah, aku lelah sekali," keluh Minato seraya melepas sepatunya dan menaruh benda itu di rak. Namun wajahnya yang suntuk segera hilang ketika melihat siapa yang sudah berada di meja makan. Kedua anak kembarnya, Naruto dan Sakura Namikaze (15 th), tengah berebut fusion sushi yang memang tinggal satu-satunya di atas meja.

Naruto, memiliki paras setara ayahnya, dengan rambut pirang dan mata kebiruan yang indah. Ia anak yang enerjik, lumayan bandel, dan suka membuat onar. Tapi yang membuat Minato serta Kushina ragu bahwa Naruto itu anak mereka adalah kemampuan otaknya yang di bawah pas-pasan, entah karena memang segitu atau karena Naruto sebenarnya malas.

Berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya, Sakura memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda dan sifat temperamental yang mungkin turunan dari ibunya. Matanya berwarna emerald, namun jika dilihat dengan seksama, antara ia dan Naruto memang benar-benar mirip. Apa lagi keduanya sama-sama ramah, baik hati, dan enerjik. Berkebalikan dengan Naruto yang lebih tua 46 detik darinya, Sakura adalah gadis yang cerdas. Acapkali Minato serta Kushina lebih membanggakan anak gadisnya ketimbang putranya.

"Ini milikku!" Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya bersamaan dengan Sakura yang juga menyumpit benda yang sama.

Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya. "Ini milikku, Naruto-baka! Kau kan penggila ramen, bukan penggila sushi!" geram Sakura. Yah, meskipun lebih tua beberapa detik, tetapi Sakura jarang sekali memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel 'nii-chan'. Menurutnya suffiks itu tidak pantas Naruto dapatkan.

Kushina hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan, tetapi Minato yang ada di sampingnya tertawa kecil. Sepasang anak kembar itu memang jarang sekali terlihat akur di meja makan. Namun biasanya mereka diam saat keadaan tertentu seperti tidur.

"Sudahlah Naru, kau harus mengalah pada adikmu," saran Kushina sambil membawa piring kedua anaknya yang telah bersih.

Pemuda beriris azure itu tetap pada pendiriannya. Bergeming. "Masa setiap kali harus aku yang mengalah? Aku kan hanya tua beberapa detik dari Sakura-chan!"

Melihat Naruto yang seperti itu, Sakura langsung melepaskan jepitan sumpitnya pada si sushi, membiarkan saudara kembarnya itu untuk mengambil alih. Percuma juga buang-buang waktu hanya untuk berebut satu buah sushi. Ibunya kan bisa membuatkan mereka setiap waktu.

"Eh, serius nih?" Kedua alis Naruto terangkat. Sakura malah mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku merelakannya untukmu. Kau tidak mau?" Tapi Sakura tak perlu jawaban, karena Naruto langsung memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya dalam sekali suapan.

Minato tersenyum. Ia sangat terganggu saat kedua anak kembarnya bertengkar, tetapi ia langsung merasa bahagia saat keduanya sudah berbaikan. Mereka kelihatan manis, ya kan?

"Tou-san tidak makan?" tanya Sakura perhatian. Ia membantu ibunya memberesi piring yang sudah tidak terpakai dan membawanya ke belakang.

Minato terduduk di sofa sambil membuka dasinya. Ia tersenyum pada anak perempuannya. "Nanti saja. Sepertinya mandi terlebih dahulu akan lebih menyenangkan. Ngomong-ngomong makan malam kali ini lebih malam dari biasanya ya?"

Naruto yang baru saja menghabiskan jus jeruknya langsung mengambil alih alasan. "Habisnya Tou-san ditunggu sedari tadi sampai perutku keroncongan tapi tidak pulang-pulang. Ya sudah, akhirnya kami makan duluan." Sepertinya Minato pantas bahagia karena keluarganya sangat mementingkan keberadaannya.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu, Minato-kun. Akan segera kusiapkan air hangatnya," ucap Kushina dari dapur. Tanpa basa-basi Minato langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi menuju kamarnya, sementara Naruto masih berada di meja makan, entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sana.

Sakura keluar dari dapur, telah selesai membantu ibunya. Ia heran melihat Naruto masih saja duduk di kursi meja makan. Yang dilihatnya, Naruto sedang mengupas jeruk mungkin untuk dirinya sendiri. Sakura mendekat dan mengambil kursi di seberangnya.

"Kau sedang apa sih?"

Sontak Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan sepasang emerald yang menangkap pandangannya.

"Huh? Memangnya kau lihat aku sedang apa? Mencuci?" balas Naruto sambil cengar cengir sendiri. Sakura mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya berdiri. Kenapa ia harus mempunyai kembaran yang menyebalkan seperti itu sih! "Eeh, kau mau ke mana?"

"Mau tidur!"

Suara Kushina kembali menggelegar dari ruang belakang sana. "Kau juga sebaiknya tidur, Naruto! Bukannya besok hari pertamamu masuk SMA?"

Naruto melahap potongan jeruk terakhirnya sebelum menjawab, "ya, Kaa-san." Dan pemuda berambut pirang itu pun melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga, menyusul Sakura yang lebih dahulu masuk ke kamar mereka.

...

...

"Haah, menyenangkan sekali melihat Naruto dan Sakura. Aku tidak pernah mengira kita akan mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang kita harapkan," ucap Minato sambil melepas kemejanya kala Kushina tengah mengecek air di kamar mandi mereka.

"Benar. Tadinya kita hanya menginginkan dua anak, satu laki-laki dan perempuan. Siapa sangka Tuhan langsung memberikan keduanya?" Kushina tertawa kecil. Ia meraih kemeja Minato yang tergeletak di lantai. Tatapannya berubah. "Tapi aku sedikit cemas."

Minato mengalihkan pandangan ke arah istrinya. "Kenapa, Kushina-chan?"

...

...

Begitu masuk ke dalam kamar, Naruto melihat Sakura sudah berbaring di kasurnya yang didominasi warna merah muda. Gadis itu berbaring tengkurap dengan wajah menengok ke arah lain. Mereka berdua memang sudah terbiasa tidur bersama semenjak kecil dalam satu ranjang. Namun saat mulai menginjak SMP, mereka tidak lagi tidur dalam satu ranjang. Kedua orang tua mereka membelikan ranjang untuk mereka masing-masing. Kedua ranjang itu hanya dibatasi dengan lampu tidur yang diletakkan di atas sebuah meja kecil. Suasana saat itu remang-remang karena cahaya hanya berasal dari lampu tidur kehijauan yang menyala redup. Sakura tidak bisa tidur jika keadaan sangat terang.

Naruto berjalan ke arah tempat tidur yang berada berseberangan dengan tempat tidur Sakura dari sana pun ia bisa melihat wajah saudaranya yang menampilkan mimik aneh. Dahinya berkeringat dan nafasnya terdengar lebih cepat. Matanya menerawang entah ke mana. Malam itu cenderung lebih panas untuknya.

"Hei, Sakura-chan..." panggil Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura segera mengalihkan tatapan pada saudara kembarnya dan melihat sebuah senyuman di sana. "Kau sudah selesai sejak kapan?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu," jawab Sakura cepat sambil mengangkat sedikit kepalanya yang agak berat. Sial, kenapa Naruto mesti jadi saudara kembarnya! Ia kan jadi tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan!

Terlihat pemuda itu menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Sakura. Ia menatap gadis dengan mata yang melebar itu lekat. "Kalau perasaanku sebagai saudara kembarmu tidak salah, aku tebak kau sedang..."

...

...

"Apa tidak sebaiknya Naruto dan Sakura kita pisahkan saja kamarnya? Aku takut terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak," jelas Kushina. Minato hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menurutnya, istrinya itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Mereka kan saudara kembar, pasti bisa saling memahami perasaan masing-masing dan tidak ingin menyakiti satu sama lain." Minato berusaha memastikan.

Tak ada kata sangkalan dari bibir Kushina. Mungkin ia sebagai seorang ibu memiliki perasaan yang over protective pada anak-anaknya. "Aku hanya sedikit cemas soalnya mereka sudah hampir dewasa."

"Bukankah itu yang kita inginkan, supaya Naruto dan Sakura cepat berubah menjadi dewasa?" tanya Minato sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada satu dengan kamar tidur mereka. Kushina tersenyum tipis.

...

...

"N-Nii-chann..." desah Sakura tertahan saat Naruto mulai bermain dengan buah dadanya yang masih terselubung piyama tipis berwarna hijau tosca. Gadis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia tidak percaya malam ini akan melakukannya LAGI dengan kembarannya sendiri.

Naruto menyeringai begitu melihat celana pendek Sakura perlahan basah pada bagian selangkangan. Ia sudah berada di atas Sakura sedari tadi, menciuminya dan bermain dengan dua buah dada gadis itu yang tidak terlalu besar ukurannya. Tetapi Naruto menyukainya.

Kedua anak itu tahu dan sadar apa yang mereka lakukan. Suatu kegiatan terlarang dan mengundang dosa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi saat cinta sudah memegang kendali? Nafsu sudah berkuasa. Naruto membutuhkan Sakura, dan Sakura membutuhkan Naruto. Saat mereka sudah merasuki pasangannya, mereka tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Seperti oksigen, yang masuk melalui paru-paru dan beredar melalui pembuluh darah. Tak akan bisa keluar.

"Nii-chann..." Agaknya ini sedikit bisa memberitahu kalau Sakura hanya memanggil Naruto 'nii-chan' saat sedang berada dalam kekangan saudaranya yang licik.

Naruto merendahkan posisinya, nyaris menindih sempurna tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu merasakan ada benda yang tegang dan keras menyentuh bagian selangkangannya yang semakin basah. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merah berkali-kali lipat.

Dengan cepat Naruto menangkap bibir Sakura, mengulumnya dengan lembut dan manis. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia meminta Sakura membiarkan lidahnya masuk dan menjelajah lebih dalam menuju sumber salivanya. Terdengar erangan pelan yang terasa erotis menguar dari mulut Sakura. Tangan Naruto bekerja, mencari pangkal celana piyama Sakura dan menurunkannya sampai ke lutut. Ia menyentuhkan jarinya pada bagian intim adiknya yang masih terlapis kain tipis.

"Aku tahu kau sudah tidak tahan, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto dengan nada suara menggoda. Ia menurunkan celana dalam Sakura sampai garis di mana celana pendeknya terhenti. Ia menyeringai menatap kewanitaan Sakura yang terlihat basah dan licin oleh cairan. Berniat menggoda, perlahan Naruto memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang vagina Sakura yang berdenyut-denyut. Begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Ia melihat Sakura tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan. Melihat itu membuat Naruto semakin bernafsu. Ia menambah dua jari langsung sehingga lubangnya jadi semakin sempit.

"Aaahh..." Sakura mencengkeram seprainya yang mulai berbentuk tidak karuan, dan cengkeramannya semakin kuat saat Naruto memindahkan jari-jarinya dan malahan memasukkan lidahnya sebagai pengganti. Lidah yang panas dan menggelitik itu jauh lebih menyiksa ketimbang jari-jari tadi.

Sakura menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya liar, mencoba lepas dari jerat Naruto, tetapi pemuda itu menahannya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kesenangannya. Bahkan saat Sakura mendorong kepalanya, Naruto bergeming.

"Ahh... Nii-chann... a-aku hampir..." Setetes peluh kembali membasahi dahi Sakura. Ia memejamkan mata dan membungkam mulutnya sendiri saat kakinya mengejang hebat dan akhirnya mengeluarkan apa yang sudah sedari tadi tertahan untuk dikeluarkan. Tanpa diminta, Naruto sudah meneguk semua orgasme adiknya dan menjilati sisanya yang masih mengganggu di sana. Ia mendongak menatap Sakura yang terkulai di atas tempat tidur.

...

...

Pria berambut pirang itu tampak tidak nyaman saat merasa Kushina memerhatikannya seksama seperti orang asing.

"Ada apa, Kushina-chan? Kau memerhatikanku seperti alien," tukasnya. Kushina hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa geli.

"Hanya menggodamu saja." Kemudian Kushina bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekati suaminya yang hanya berbalut jubah mandi. Ia sendiri sudah siap dengan jubah tidurnya karena sebelum ini ia merasa sangat ngantuk. Wanita berambut merah itu menatap Minato lekat. "Apa kau tidak merindukanku, Minato-kun?"

Saat Kushina melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Minato, pria itu tersenyum. "Aku juga sedang berpikir, bagaimana kalau menambah satu anak lagi?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum, membuat Kushina menyeringai. Minato memang seseorang yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Kushina melepaskan rangkulan pada leher suaminya. "Sebaiknya kita tanya Naruto dan Sakura apa mereka ingin adik lagi!" ajak Kushina antusias. Ia yakin Naruto dan Sakura masih terbangun sekarang.

Minato mendesah pelan, tapi tak menampik rona merah di pipi seorang pria. "Haah, baiklah..."

...

...

Naruto sudah memosisikan 'bendanya' yang tegang tepat di depan vagina Sakura. Peluh berkeluaran dari pori-pori keduanya, tetapi senyuman itu tidak hilang, melainkan bertambah lebar. Dengan tenang, Naruto menjatuhkan berat badannya pada tubuh Sakura, dan perlahan-lahan penisnya memasuki lorong sang gadis yang licin.

"Uukh," gumam keduanya bersamaan, dengan tubuh yang memanas melebihi panasnya malam itu. Naruto memeluk Sakura dan membawa wajahnya tenggelam di leher gadis itu, menghisap aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan bagai aromaterapi. Pada saat itu pula Naruto memajukan pinggulnya dan dalam sekali sentak, batang itu telah memasuki Sakura sepenuhnya.

"Haah... haah... haah..." Nafas memburu dari kembarannya itu membuat Naruto bersemangat. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah Sakura yang sama merah dengan wajahnya. Tanpa bertele-tele, pemuda itu menggerakkan pinggulnya keluar-masuk dengan ritme pelan.

Tak ada desahan maupun teriakan keluar karena gadis di bawahnya mampu mengontrol semua. Tubuhnya masih bisa sedikit menaatinya. Tetapi saat pemuda itu menambah kecepatan gerakannya, Sakura tidak dapat lagi mengontrol semua desahannya dan hanya mampu mengecilkan suaranya di dada Naruto. Pemuda itu benar-benar rakus, menggerakannya dengan cepat dan semakin cepat.

"Uuuhh... Nii-chaann, h-hentikannh," ucap Sakura di tengah desahannya. Percuma saja ia meminta, soalnya Naruto tidak akan melepaskannya pada saat masa-masa mereka hampir mendekati klimaks.

Dinding vagina Sakura berdenyut makin kencang dan membawa penis Naruto makin dalam. Pegangan Sakura mengerat pada piyama kakaknya, mencengkeramnya kasar. Ia tidak tahan lagi, perut bagian bawahnya memanas lagi dengan gerakan liar Naruto di bawah sana.

Baru saja Sakura hendak menjerit, Naruto sudah menangkap lagi bibir Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu berteriak di dalam mulutnya. Kesenangan Sakura adalah kesenangan Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya. Cairan yang Sakura keluarkan membuat penis Naruto bergetar hebat. Semakin lama benda itu semakin membesar dan mengeras di dalam lorong Sakura. Gadis itu mengakhiri ciumannya dengan paksa.

"Nii-chan, keluarkan sekarang," titahnya. Ia tidak pernah mau Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam sana.

Dengan berat hati Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah..."

Tok, tok, tok.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari suara dari luar sana menghancurkan semuanya.

"Anak-anak, kalian sudah tidur? Kami masuk ya?"

...

...

Tok, tok, tok.

"Anak-anak, kalian sudah tidur? Kami masuk ya?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kushina mendorong pintu kamar dan seketika wajahnya dan wajah Minato terkejut melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasanya di atas tempat tidur Sakura. Memang keadaan di sana tidak begitu terang, tetapi mereka dapat melihatnya dengan jelas...

Kedua malaikat mereka tengah terlelap sambil berhadapan dan berpegangan tangan. Wajah mereka berdua sangat manis, mengingatkan Kushina dan Minato akan masa kecil anak kembarnya itu.

"Damai sekali mereka saat tidur," gumam Kushina pelan. Ia tidak tahu jika kedua anaknya sama sekali belum tidur. Untung saja Naruto tadi sempat menarik selimut sampai menutupi bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang masih terkoneksi sehingga kelihatannya mereka hanya sedang tertidur seperti anak-anak normal lainnya.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa meminta pendapat mereka sekarang," timpal Minato dan menoleh pada istrinya yang hanya mengangguk setuju.

...

...

'Sampai kapan kalian akan berdiri di sana, Tou-san dan Kaa-san?' batin Naruto mengomel. Ia belum mengeluarkan penisnya yang makin lama makin menegang dan hampir klimaks. Jika ia membuat gerakan pasti orang tuanya akan curiga, tetapi kalau tidak segera dikeluarkan, Sakura akan menghajarnya.

"N-Naruto-nii... keluarkan..." bisik Sakura sudah hampir memohon sepelan-pelannya tanpa membuka mata. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya sedikit, gerakan yang tidak cukup membuat orang tuanya yang masih berada di pintu curiga.

"K-kalau aku bergerak, mereka akan curiga, S-Sakura-chan..." Naruto mati-matian menahan suara yang mungkin akan ditimbulkannya sebentar lagi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan Naruto memasukkan sperma ke rahimnya, itu sangat berbahaya. Tetapi ia juga tidak ingin kedua orangtuanya tahu hubungan terlarang ini. Benar-benar pilihan yang sulit.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa tempat tidurnya sedikit bergetar dan pegangan tangan Naruto di tangannya mengencang. Ia mengintip sedikit melalui celah matanya dan dapat sedikit melihat Naruto juga tengah menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Peluh di dahinya meluncur ke seprai.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar, Minato-kun," usul Kushina.

"Bertahanlah, Naruto-nii, sebentar lagi Tou-san dan Kaa-san pergi. Kumohon..." bisik Sakura kembali.

"A-a-aku t-tidak bisa m-menahannya lagi, S-Sakura-chan... aah-"

Sakura menutup kedua matanya kencang, setetes air mata mengalir ke pipinya saat dirasakan tempat tidur itu semakin kuat bergetar dan pada akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir pada perut bagian bawahnya. Cairan lengket Naruto terasa begitu panas dan penuh di dalam rahim Sakura.

Minato tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kali, memperhatikan kedua anaknya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

Naruto ngos-ngosan. Baru pertama kali ini ia klimaks dengan posisi miring seperti ini, dan yang lebih parah... ia mengeluarkannya di dalam. Naruto membuka mata dan mendapati Sakura tengah menangis namun diam.

"Sshh... jangan menangis, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto sambil menghapus air mata di pipi kembarannya. Kesakitannya adalah kesakitannya juga.

Sakura menatapnya tajam dan meninju perutnya. "Kau tidak tahu kalau aku ketakutan!" omelnya. "Aku ini wanita, tahu!"

Naruto meringis menahan sakit pada perutnya, namun memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia lebih cemas pada Sakura. "Go-gomen, Sakura-chan. Tadi itu benar-benar saat yang tidak tepat. A-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tetap tenang, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Atas dasar apa kau bilang, Baka?" raung Sakura yang sudah marah setengah mati.

Anak laki-laki itu menaruh tangannya di depan dada kirinya. "Perasaanku berkata begitu. Bukankah kita anak kembar? Kita memiliki perasaan yang sama."

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Sakura tersenyum. Selama ini memang mereka mempunyai ikatan batin yang kuat dibanding siapapun. Dan belum pernah ada satu pun dari mereka yang meragukannya.

Hubungan mereka seperti oksigen, sesuatu yang dibutuhkan dan tak bisa dilepaskan.

~OWARI~

A/N: Sanso gateun nuh... sanso gata naegae *plak*

Huuu... skill lemon payah! *dilempari jambu*

gomen, gomen, gomen, ini adalah twincest yang pengin banget aku buat dengan pair ngawur =,=

abisnya kaga ada twins yang wajar di Naruto buat dijadiin twincest T^T tapi NaruSaku agak mirip kan yaaa? *minder* agak terinspirasi dari komik hentai yg gak sengaja kebaca sebenarnya (gak sengaja tapi dilanjutin baca) =/= *ketahuan* Kalo ada ide yg sama aku mohon maaf yang seikhlas-ikhlasnya...

yasudlah, thanks for reading ya ^^,


End file.
